love in vegas
by amandynautroprincess
Summary: neji and sakura go to vegas you know what they say what happens in vegas stays in vegas sakuraxxneji
1. the call

Hey I'm back with another love story and I have this crazy but totally sexy _if I don't say so my self _pairing Sakura and Neji. _This is going to be fun_.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I wouldn't even be on this site writing stories using the characters because I would own the characters. _Duh_

Well I would like to acknowledge cherryblossom13101 and boy whose name I will not say wink wink because they were the inspiration behind this story. _(They made just a big deal about the first version they should be thankful to have such a privilege bestowed on them I don't just write stories on anyone)_

"Hey Ino, I have big news" Sakura said screaming into the phone. _Sakura was always a happy person. _

"Hey, Sakura what's the big news" Ino said screaming back sarcastically, mocking her and trying to break Sakura's ear drums at the same time. _Ino was always kind of bitchy._

"I'm going to Vegas with NEJI."

_Sakura was like 23 and still in love with Neji fortunately Ino got over Neji after Konoha High she realized the she was better off with all that drama out of her life. _

_Meanwhile at Neji's place _

I wonder what's Sakura going to wear, will she look different? Will she be prettier? The questions filled Neji's head. Neji missed the pink- haired girl a lot. _Humm I wonder why_. Neji was in his skateboard park designed New York loft. The sexy 24 year old sat on the couch with no shirt on thinking about Sakura. Then his mind drifted off to Ino, _man she was one hot blond feisty though_ he thought to himself. Then he found himself thinking about Tenten she was the sexiest one of all. _God why did chicks make him so crazy. _

"So yeah Sakura what were you saying about Neji."

"Umm hello, Ino are you deaf? I said me and Neji are going to Vegas together."

"_And_ it's not like anything is going to happen, nothing ever happens and you know it Sakura. You always end up crying. What makes you think this time will be any different, what do you think he going to say Sakura "I love so much I loved you since Konoha High I was just to stubborn to admit it will you marry me," Ino said mocking Neji sexy deep voice, and then you two will share a passionate kiss and make love and live happily ever after" _yeah right._

"Why do you have to be such a dream killer?"

"Because it's my job to be the honest friend and when you get hurt for the millionth time you will come crying too me and I'm not trying to hear this Neji BS."

_Why couldn't Ino just be happy, umm is someone jealous? _

"Ok, I'm sorry Sakura just don't get too excited. I don't want you to be upset when things don't turn out the way you want them to."

It was the same speech Ino always gave her when she went on one of these "trips" with Neji

"Ok" Sakura said brushing off her second thoughts. So, want to help me find something nice to wear."

"Of course, did you honestly think I was going to let you find something on your own?" you would find some overly trashy dress in your crazy fit to impress Neji and he would be totally turned off and you will cry. Like you always do

_Ouch_

"I'm just kidding Sakura. Or may I? Ino said laughing into the phone

"You suck, Ino Pig yea I went there."

"You know, I could always find something better to do on Friday."

"Ok, I surrender."

Ino laughed again "Bye Sakura."

So wants going to happen when Neji sees Sakura. Is Ino jealous? Tune in for the next Love in Vegas.


	2. seeing her again

Hey I'm back with chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and you know what that's just sad.

Sakura looked at herself for the 50th time in the mirror. The black dress Ino picked out for her looked so amazing. It even amazed her when she saw how good it looked on her. It hugged her curves and she looked really hot. If this didn't knock Neji socks off then she might as well show up naked. She called Ino for the 10th time.

_Why so nervous Sakura_

_Meanwhile in Neji place_

Neji sat on his bed listening to music thinking about seeing Sakura.

_Back at Sakura's _

"Hey Ino"

"Ok Sakura you are my best friend but STOP CALLING ME"

"Sorry I'm just really nervous I mean it's not everyday the guy of your dreams calls you and tells you he misses and I want to see you.

_God does this chick every shut up_.

"Ok…umm… I got to go Sakura."

"Bye Ino."

_Will a nice percentage of the 2007 Konoha High graduates became very successful and rich so they had clothes, cars, mansions, penthouse, and private jets. _

Neji was all set waiting for Sakura.

Ding-dong, the doorbell rang, it was her Neji thought. He was about to see her. His excitement caught him off guard. Get a hold of your self man it not like she looked super hot or something. Ding- dong, ding- dong, ding dooooong. He didn't notice how long she been standing at the door.

He opened the door.

"Hi saku-u-r-ra."

"Hey Neji" she said smiling her sexiest smile.

She looked better then the hottest chick on earth. No she was the hottest chick on earth wait the Universe to be exact.

"You look amazing"

"So do you Neji"

_Meanwhile in Ino's place_

They're probably all over each other she knew that dress looked way too good _I should_ _have taken it for myself_ she thought coldly. She wanted to be meeting a super sexy hot ex too. She hasn't got laid in weeks.

_Back at the loft with Sakura and Neji_

Neji lets her in.

"I knew I was going to win the bet"

"What bet asked Sakura?"

"Well me and Rock Lee betted on who would look hot when they get older I said you, but Rock Lee said you were going to look the same. Skinny girls always get the best boobs. "

"I don't even know how to respond to that" Sakura said.

"Should I smack you for calling me skinny or thank you for that degrading compliment?"

Neji laughed to himself.

"So, where's the bedroom."

"You get right to business don't you?"

"Very funny Neji."

"It's that way" says Neji.

_They walk to the bedroom _

"Wow this is nice almost too nice you didn't design this room."

"I didn't that interior decorator, Karen designed it"

_Flashback_

"Omg guess what I just heard about that interior decorator Karen."

"What Ino?"

"She sleeps with like all her male clients."

_End flashback_

She's good at designing, I wonder if she's good in bed too Sakura sarcastically mumbles to herself.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing"

Sakura looks at the pictures on Neji's nightstand. He had a picture of Ino, Tenten, Temari, and a picture of her.

"Oh, all your ex-girlfriends."

"I don't remember going out with Tenten."

"You two hang out so much it was like you two were going out."

"Jealously doesn't look go on you."

"Me jealous of her that's so funny I forgot to laugh."

They leave the bedroom and start heading out the door.

"Oh, and by the way I did sleep with Karen it was amazing"

"You are so lucky I love hate you Neji."

"Will I love hate you more"

So what's going to happen when they get to Vegas tune in for the next Love in Vegas


	3. private jet affairs

Hey back with chapter 3.

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Naruto stop torturing me.

Neji and Sakura take a limo to the private jet.

"Wow, your jet is bigger then mines."

"I know that's why I bought it."

"You got jokes huh."

"Yep."

Sakura phone rings. It was Ino.

"Hey Sakura where are you."

"I'm boarding Neji's private jet."

"Oh, ok."

"Who are you talking to?"

"I'm talking to Ino."

"I want to say hi."

Sakura gives Neji the phone.

"Hey Ino"

"Oh…hi… Neji"

"Umm… I have to…umm…go… bye."

She hangs up

_You stupid idiot, why didn't you talk to him? What could she possibly say?_

_Flashback_

"IT'S OVER!!!"

"FINE!!!"

"FINE!!!"

Dial tone

_End flashback_

"Your friend just hung up on me."

"Why would she do that?"

"Do I look like a mind reader?"

"She probably didn't hear you are something."

"No, she responded when I said hi then she said she had to go and hung up."

"You know Ino always late for something."

"What ever."

They board the jet and immediately start drinking

"So, this is what you planned, get me drunk and have your way with me. Sakura says in a drunken voice."

"As tempting as that sounds I don't think I need you to be drunk to have my way with you. Neji says also in a drunken voice."

Neji falls on the couch and Sakura falls on top of him.

_Back at Ino's place _

Ring Ring

"Hello who is this?"

"Hi Ino its Tenten"

"Oh, hi Tenten"

"How are you?"

"Good, why are you are calling me?"

"I wanted to know if you heard from Neji."

"He's with Sakura."

"Oh there together"

"No, they're just on vacation like what FRIENDS do."

"Ok sorry…bye now."

Ino hands up

_Back on the plane with Sakura and Neji _

They walk up

"I like girls on top."

"In your dreams Neji. God we smell awful your always getting me drunk and into trouble."

"We do and I don't remember ever getting you drunk."

"Yes remember Ino's 23rd birthday party you got me to play that drinking game and we ended up making out in her bedroom."

"Oh yea I remember Neji laughs to himself."

"She never trusted me when you were around"

"She didn't trust you with any girl around"

"Ok I'm going to freshen up"

"Can I come with?"

"No"

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. vegas baby

Hey back with chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I just use the character to write these stories when I'm bored

_On the jet with Sakura and Neji_

"Ok time to go" says Sakura

"You freshen up quick"

"It's my super-power"

_The plane lands and they take a limo to the hotel_

"Neji what are u doing"

"Looking at all the girls that look better then you"

"I'm just kidding"

"Better have been"

_They go to the presidential suite _

"This is so amazing"

"It looks even better then what I thought"

"I'm going to the pool"

_Sakura changes in to her Gucci bikini. Neji could see Sakura navel piercing and tattoo in her lower back. _

"What does the tattoo mean?" asked Neji

"Sexy in Chinese"

"Yes you are"

"I know, ok so I'm just going to get my bag and head out"

"Bye, I'll be there in a couple of minutes"

_Sakura turns around to say something to Neji and notice how amazing he looks topless with his Roman god like body. She stares for a while. _

"Earth to Sakura, are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

Sakura leaves

"She left her phone"

Sakura phones rings

"Hello, who is this?"

"Sakura's fiancé you know hot girl with pink girl navel piercing and tattoo on her lower back, who is this?"

"I know who she is this is Neji, I didn't know she was getting married she didn't tell me"

"What are you doing with my fiancée anyway, let me guess she just _friend_ well I'm tried of her _friends._"

"Look dude who ever you are I'm not interested in your fiancée never was never will she just a friend"

_Sakura walks in the room _

"Really, Neji"

"Sakura I didn't mean it like that"

_Sakura gets her phone and walks right out Sakura phones rings _

"Hello"

Ino could hear her voice breaking

"What did he do this time?"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
